Forever
by Vahkhiin
Summary: When he gives her tomorrow, he’ll give her forever. Cloud/Tifa


_**A/N: **I think I have overly made this fluffy to the extreme so bare with me and just enjoy it lol. I was listening to Better Days - Goo Goo Dolls, and this idea just popped into my head. It's set in the last scene of Advent Children, where Cloud's standing in the water. It's set after he looks at Aerith, I assumed that he'll look at Tifa.... and so on and so forth lol... Cloud/Tifa as always. Oh, and I didn't proof read it so... just enjoy.  
_

_

* * *

_

He smiles.

It's an open sort of smile that promises forever not just today or tomorrow. It promise longing and always of everlasting and hope. It promises a friendship beyond mortal comprehension.

It promises love.

And that's all he really knows.

Because he can feel it in the gaze he shares with her. The way her eyes soften and glaze a little. He wonders if it's because she's relieved to know that he isn't gone and that he's here. But as he looks away briefly, he thinks that none of it matters now, because when he looks at her again, it is as if the world no longer exists around them.

It is as if it's a moment that's only theirs and theirs alone to share. It's that special moment, the type of moment that only happens once and never again. The moment when all planets align because it's just them, right there, right now.

His heart skips a dozen beats and his thoughts are replaced with an ever flowing ballad of nothing. His eyes are wide open and there isn't a single blink that would take her gaze away from his. It is as if their eyes were meant to be, as if the world was meant to stop for them.

He thinks that she is his forever and she is his always. And when he gives her forever, he'll give her the sun and the moon and everything else. He'll reach for the furthest star and he'll give it to her. Because that's just the way he is and when he promises her something, he'll make it through and he'll do it not because he has too, but because he wants too.

She has become the sun in his world and the moon in his night. She is in the breeze on a summer's day and in that rain on a cloudy day. She's in the air around him and she's in that whisper of promises and everlasting joys of love. She's tomorrow and today, she's now and she's here.

And he'll spend a thousand years telling her if he could. Because he's finally seen it now. He's finally understood what it's meant all along. He feels a little silly about the whole thing. But he's so happy and all he wants to do is tell her.

His lips curl at either side as he makes his way to her. The water shifts around him and even though there are a dozen people watching him, he doesn't really give a damn. He doesn't care whether they'll stare; he just wants her to know. He just wants her to know that when he gave her that ring, he meant forever and he meant every word he said to her. He meant it when he said he'd stay. He meant it when he said he'd never leave again.

He pulled himself up on the plank and kept his gaze on hers as he made his way to her. And just before an inch could separate them he stopped. Because he knows he owes her a million apologies and a thousand explanations. He knows she deserves a book of words and chapters of 'why' and 'how'.

But all he can manage is a, 'I'm sorry,' his voice is broken, quiet and still.

It's not much, and probably not exactly what he wanted to say to her. But that's all that describes it. It's all that sums it up into one single meaning of this and that. The thing that strings the past and the present and the future together.

And as she looks at him with soft and gentle eyes, he can't help but feel bitter tears reaching his eyes. He doesn't understand how a woman like her would even give him the light of day. He doesn't understand why she would still smile for him even though all he had done was give her pain.

He reaches forward and pulls her to him, gently and hurriedly. He burries his head in her neck and he whispers everything he's always wanted to tell her. And before he knows it, he feels her hand sliding around his back to pull him closer. He feels her tightening the hold around him as her tears fall with his.

'It's okay,' she tells him, pulling back a little too cup his face. She looks deep within his eyes and she shakes her head between smiling tears. 'It's all okay now.'

And he does the only thing he knows to do. He kisses her with every inch of his soul and every being of his might. He kisses her for tomorrow, and he kisses her for yesterday. He kisses her for all the pain and for everything. He kisses away the past and he kisses her for the future.

And as he draws back to gaze into her eyes, there are a dozen things he wants to say to her, and a few he probably never will. There's some that'll make her cry and some that'll make her sad; some that will make her smile and make her laugh. But between it all, there's one that'll let her know that when he gives her tomorrow, he'll give her forever.

He smiles a little more when she looks up at him with beaming joy. Because he wants to thank everything in the world and everything that brought him to this. He wants to thank the heavens, because he's finally got what he's always wanted.

He's got her love.

He's got her smile.

Forever

_end._


End file.
